The Lost Angel
by Shark-tails
Summary: When Maka is the target for an abusive group of boys, she finds her self wondering 'what could the strange new kid have anything to do with it? How could he help me'
1. Chapter 1

*** The meeting ***

The small girl held her pile of books close to her chest, she had her nose into the brim of the books, trying to keep them steady in her hands. She walked down the crowded hallways, mostly trying to avoid a group of rude boys that liked to harass her from time to time. She had her hair out of her face for once, and instead in loose pigtails that hung below her ears. She had dulling blond hair, that usually hung over her large bright green eyes.

_"Where is she?" _Maka could hear one of the boys shout from inside of her next class, just as she was walking in, she bolted to the side and went behind the wall, huffing nervously. _"I needed to see her about my essay!" _Another threatening voice boomed from inside, and she lowered down to where her knees where in her chest. She had dropped her books to the side, hoping they didn't hear the loud thud it made, she looked around. Waiting.

_"What are you waiting for? Go look for her!" _Maka knew better than to wait any longer, she tried to grab up her books but decided to leave them and come back later. She lifted up quickly, using her hand to shove herself into a running motion as she nervously began to sweat.

Maka breathed heavy, her hands swaying out to the side quickly, and her long legs smacking the floor hard with her leather boots as she ran. _"There she is!" _Her heart stopped, and she looked around, she darted around a corner and continued to look. Skidding to a stop, she shot her head around and looked to a janitors closet. She opened the door quickly and slammed herself in, shutting the door behind herself.

She breathed heavy, letting her body fall, landing on her knees. She scooted closer to the wall and tried to cover up her hard breathes with her hands. Her chest rose and fell in a heavy fit, and she was tainted in a cold sweat. _**Thud. **_A loud slam hit the door, and Maka only thought of the boys, slamming agents the door. _**Thud. **_There was a loud shout of something, but Maka couldn't hear, the pounding of her heart was to loud in her ears. She started to cry, she couldn't handle it if that boy got ahold of her again.

**~ one month ago ~**

Maka was walking home from school, a test paper in her hand and a pout on her face. "B-. Are you kidding me?" Maka began to stress, she had studied for that test for over an entire week, and yet she couldn't do better than a B-? "Damn. . ." She huffed, opening her bag and shoving the paper inside.

"What?! Was that a swearing word from the great and proper, Maka Albarn?" She looked up from her bag to find a tall boy leaning over her with a sneer that could curdle dairy. She took in a quick breath and stepped back, lifting her arm up as he went for her bag. He grabbed in forcefully and began to look through it. "Oh, what's this?" He pulled up a book. "Fifty Shades of Grey?" He snickered. _'Damn it Tsubaki, always making me bring her dirty books.'_ Maka thought, reaching for it.

"It's not mine. I was bringing it for a friend." She said, trying to grab it again. He pulled it back and cocked out his foot, making her trip and land in a wet area of dirt. She lifted up, and was covered in the slushy mud. Suddenly she was forcefully kicked to the side, the wind completely knocked out of her. _'Shit!' _Her head hit the ground roughly, and her eyes nearly went black.

"Well then fine, you can have it back then." He laugh, kicking her once more in the back, so hard that her small body went flying though the air, landing a few feet away from a brick wall. He lifted her up and shoved her into the wall, knocking her head into the thick stone, nearly knocking her out. "But first, you'll have to earn it." He snickered, grabbing her bag again, going through it fully, pulling out text books and test papers, throwing them into the mud. Grabbing her cell phone out and smashing it into a rock. Maka stepped forward and reached for her bag, tears welling up into her eyes as he once again kicked her, slamming her weak body into the wall once more.

By the end of his two-hour taunting, and beatings, he left all of Maka's things in the mud, her bag hanging in a tree, and her cell phone broken. He had fractured her rib, busted her lip, swollen her right eye and slashed open her left cheek. She had bruises covering her stomach and back, and a rather large headache from hitting the wall so many times. She had to tell her Papa that she had gotten into a rough situation with a keshin, but she is sure he didn't buy it.

**~ present time ~**

Maka held her breath as long as she could, her hands trembling. There was still traces of her last beating on her face, they where nearly healed, but some still stung to the touch. She shook with fear, pressing her back agents the wall as she tried to keep the mops and sweepers standing up right. She heard some shuffling outside of her door. She could picture the group of boys tearing open the door and smashing their hard fists into her face all over again. Her eyes flooded in tears, but she didn't tear her scared eyes away from the door. She waited for the fate that was sure to come.

The door was torn open, and she couldn't help but scream, her terrified voice screeching though the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

*** the meeting * **

The boy slouched as he walked down the halls. He was planing on skipping his next class, but for some reason, it didn't seem cool to do that. At his other school if he skipped he would get attention from the school sluts who would think he was just 'such a rebel' and 'super cool'. Here, in his new school, if you skipped, it wasn't much different from just going to class. He trotted through to his next class, stopping when a very small girl rush past him, she was looking around for some reason.

_"There she is!"_ Soul looked over and saw a group of boys pointing toward the girl. She darted around the corner and he watched her, a bit interested, as she slammed herself into a janitors closet. _'What the hell?' _The boys ran up that way, one shoved himself into Soul and pointed into his face. "You! You saw which way she went didn't you?!" Soul looked over their faces, all in which they needed a shave, and maybe some Midol pills.

He shrugged, sighing a bit as one grabbed onto his shirt. "What?" He pushed the boys hands off of his shirt and looked over slyly. "Just calm doooowwn. Why do you want to know so bad?" Another boy shoved his face into Soul's and began shouting. _"Because that bi*ch needs to learn a lesson!" _Soul looked up at him, giving him the dullest look he possibly could as he rolled his eyes. "Well that seems legit." He began to walk to the closet, about to let the small girl out when one boy charged at him. _"That must be where she is!" _

Soul stepped to the side swiftly and let the boy charge himself into the door, a thick chuckle rumbled out of Soul's smirk as he looked over to the boy who now layed on the floor. "Who ever this chick is, she just might have a reason for acting the way she was." _"YEAH! Because Jack over here already told her to listen, but a bloody face just isn't enough to keep that chick clam!" _Soul suddenly stopped laughing, his smirk fell, and his crimson eyes targeted onto the one who was just referred to as 'Jack'. ". . . Ass hole!" Soul shouted, making his voice become dangerously deep, he cocked his head over to the side and brought up his pointer finger. Swishing it back and forth he stated, **"Beating up girls is a big fat 'no' in my book. . . It's not cool, ****Not cool at all****!" **

Jack was soon punched violently in the face, kicked in the stomach a few times, and slammed into the door of the closet. "NOT COOL AT ALL YOU JACK ASS!" For some reason, Soul was pissed beyond any level than before. He doesn't even know this girl, but the way her soft cheeks where wet and her green eyes red from tears, her entire body seemingly shaking with fear, he couldn't let that bastard get away with it. Even if it was a bluff. Soul shoved Jack away and he shuffled to his feet.

The group grabbed up Jack and his bloody mess of a face and bolted out of there, cursing Soul from a great distance. He chuckled, looking down to his busted knuckles and sighed. _'This kind of fighting I can get used to.' _Soul turned to the door of the closet, working with the lock on the door, he managed to tear the door open, and suddenly a hair splitting scream belted out of the small girl.


	3. Chapter 3

_Soul turned to the door of the closet, working with the lock on the door, he managed to tear the door open, and suddenly a hair splitting scream belted out of the small girl._

"FUCK!" Soul shoved himself inside the closet, covering the girl's mouth with his hand, and looking her in the eyes. When she felt his hand on her lips her scream muffled, and suddenly stopped. Her tears continued, and Soul felt her wet eyelashes brush agents his hand. He lowered his head down beneath a metal bar and looked at her, pulling his hand down from her mouth. "Don't worry, I got that Jack guy and his friends to run for the hills." He smirked sadly, looking her over.

Her lip had a small cut on it, a bruise just under her right eye, her left cheek has a slight scar on it. He looked at her shaking body, and noticed how pale she was. "Shit. . . He really did beat on you, huh?" Maka kept her eyes connected with his as she nodded, biting her lip a bit, trying to stop crying.

"Wh-who are you. . .?" She asked after a minuet of composure. Soul nearly fell at the sound of her voice. It was so soft, so smooth, he had no idea a girls voice could have that effect on a man, let alone someone as cool as he, but damn did he love that voice.

"I'm Soul. " He stuck out a hand to her.

She quickly wiped her eyes and sat onto her knees. "Soul Eater Evens, if I'm right? You're new. . . This is your first week?" Maka said, smiling up to him. Soul nodded, _that_ voice. Her voice. Purring out his name. He licked his lips so straighten himself up, and then coughed.

"Yeah, that's me. Guess news travels fast around here?" She smiled, giggling a gentle bit.

"Yeah, you could say that. I'm on the news paper team, and I guess you name. . . came up?" She smiled a bit embarrassed. In all truth, Maka had been researching new faces in their town when an image of that boy appeared. It had been a whole 3 days and that was all she looked up after that. Just that face, that name, that Soul. "It's nice to finally meet you." She said, standing up and fixing her skirt.

She wasn't one who liked getting sympathy from anyone, or to show her emotions to anyone, she hardly even spoke about her feelings with her own Papa. "So. Who are you, and why did I have to save you from those guys?" Maka looked to the side and grabbed her arm.

"Who? . . . Oh, them? Aha-uhh. . . No reason. . ." She said a bit nervously. "I mean, it's nice you saved me and all, but it's not your problem to handle. So. . . ." She looked up to the door and peeked her head out, smiling when she saw that they where really gone. "I'm Maka Albarn, and thanks. . . Again." She said, turning around quickly.

Soul smirked and nodded. _'Maka. That's a nice name.' _He shrugged. "No big deal. Now c'mon, class started a few minuets ago. . . What do you have next?" Maka perked up.

"I have 'Soul Wavelength' with Professor Sid." Maka said, walking out of the closet.

"Really? Mine too. . ." Maka smiled, and Soul followed her, letting her ramble on and on about how important that class was for her job as a mister. She started using her hands to explain things, pointing into the air, just to make her point. Soul didn't catch half of what she said, but damn hearing her voice purr out and go on and on sure didn't bother him.

"Damn. . ." Soul stopped walking and looked around, glancing down and seeing Maka bent down picking up a large pile of books. Maka had cursed because the books had black and red sharpie marker drawings and writing all over them. Pictures of male body parts and insulting words directed to Maka was on nearly every page of her brand new books. Soul looked at her as she lifted them, he grabbed a few off the top and helped her carry them into class, them sitting in the third row. He looked at the large amount of kids and only a few stood out, luckily those where the ones that Maka just_ had _to sit next to.


	4. Chapter 4

During the entire class, Soul couldn't help but stare at Maka, he couldn't understand why those boys would do anything to hurt her, but he figured that they must have had SOME sort of reason. Or they where just dicks. Yeah, probably that, because he couldn't see anything wrong with the end of the class, Soul had met the group of kids Maka called her friends. There was a nice and quiet girl named Tsubaki, who seemed like she cared for Maka deeply. There was also a set of twins, who honestly didn't look all that similar to Soul, but they acted enough like each other, their names where Liz and Patty. They were all sitting together in the third row, apparently that was where they sat everyday, as a way to keep rythm.

Maka was sitting on top of her desk when class had ended, Liz and Patty where sitting on the floor, working on their work, while Tsubaki went with Soul to hand in a paper. "_Hey, bitch_." Maka's heart sank, as she slowly turned around to find Jack and his two, never-failing, friends to back him up. Liz shot up, with Patty holding on to her arm, they both nervously stared at him, not moving an inch. "_Can we talk_?" He tapped on to her arm, indicating that she fallow him, and she did.

Hopping off the table, one of Jack's friends caught sight of her panties, and smirked with a hungry look on his face.

Tsubaki turned around and looked up to where they were all sitting, but was met by the worried twins. "Soul! That Jack-ass took Maka, he said to tell you to step the hell off, because he found her first, or something like that. I don't know where he took her." Liz said, a bit quicker than her usual layed back tone. Soul looked over to the third row.

Maka's books where laying there, and without a second thought, he was out of the door.

Tsubaki was left to gather Maka's things. "Make sure you or Maka call me." Liz said, heading off to take Patty home, ever since they got off the streets, she hated seeing her sister in fights. Tsubaki nodded, holding two bags and two sets of books, there was a bit of a louder noise in the hallways than usual, but nothing major, and so she headed down to wait on the steps for Maka. As she sat, her knees together working as a table for her heavy pile of books, she lightly looked off. She found herself looking off into space, which just so happened to be in the direction of the Schools most obnoxious boys.

"HAHAHA, I was sitting over there, and noticed you staring at me. I mean, who wouldn't? Just look at my godly face! HAHAHA!" Tsubaki, stood up and nearly dropped the large pile of things, but the boy grabbed a few of the books and one of the bags, grinning a bit larger than Tsubaki thought normal. "Oops, HAHA, got to excited talking to a god like me and got jello knees? HAHA, once again, I wouldn't blame ya'!"

"O-oh, thank you. Umm. . . I guess that is what happened. Yeah, sure, I-"

"HAHAHA, I knew it! You're the first to ever admit to their adoration to me! HAHA, that's good for you, you'll go far! I'm Black*Star, though you probably already knew that.~" She smiled sweetly, as she started to walk a bit, looking for Soul and Maka.

"Oh? I'm Tsubaki. . . Th-thanks, I mean, I just ment that I got nervous is all."

"Of corse you did! I'M BLACK*STAR, SO DUH! YAHHOOOO~" He fist pumped, wobbling a bit as he nearly dropped the books himself. Tsubaki giggled cute-ly as he chuckled in a dumb, winded, kind of way. Just as she was about to take back her books from him and go off, she was bumped by a few excited students, dropping her books instead and stumbling. Black*Star dropped the books and grabbed her, looking over, they both stopped. "Woah, looks like some kid got in a fight." Tsubaki looked a bit harder, not sure who it was. There was a large group of teachers, aswell as Stein, who was dragging a bloody child to his room. Tsubaki was a bit worried, she looked around, getting a bit grossed out by the blood, and she was going to go looking for Maka until she heard a loud cry.

"T-TSUBAKI! I-IT'S SOUL!" Tsubaki looked over, her heart instantly dropping at the sight of Maka, trembling and covored in blood. She fell over and grabbed on to Tsubaki's arm. "Jack pulled a kn-knife, an-and Soul couldn't transform as a scythe quick enough. . . H-he won't wa-wake up!"


	5. Chapter 5

Maka let go of Tsubaki as she was yanked away by Sid, who told her to give a full report of what happened. Tsubaki looked to the sobbing girl, who was now going with the other teachers to work on Soul. Black*Star looked at the girl he had just met, grabbing up all of the books and both the bags; he somehow managed to grab her hand while juggling all of it. He searched around for an opening through the thick crowd of students as he started moving. Tsubaki was pulled a bit as she looked away from Maka, and up to the calming face of Black*Star.

"C'mon, let's go wait outside the door for him." She nodded; still a bit dazed by the news she had received. She went with him, and they rushed through the halls, plenty of children where standing in the way as Black*Star shoved passed and Tsubaki apologized.

". . . Um. . . D-do you know Soul?" They were now both sitting right beside of the door, Maka was in the room watching everything with Sid, who was trying to figure out what happened. Black*Star was sitting, his arm loosely hanging over the tall stack of books, he looked at Tsubaki. She was looking at the door, a pained look on her face.

"Well yeah, just a little. I know he's the coolest guy around and tough too. . . Guess he was distracted or he wouldn't have lost that fight. . ." He said coolly. She nodded, letting out a bit of an 'Oh' as she pulled her knees up to her chest, resting her chin on her knee. She breathed out slowly, looking at the wall. She bit her lip as she heard Soul let out a yell.

"I only met him today, him and Maka seem to be good friends. . ." He nodded, letting out a soft sigh. He looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Don't sound so sad, he got himself into this, he can get himself out." She turned and looked at him, almost offended. "I mean, I've seen Soul in much worse fights, beaten and bruised, and he would walk out of the hospital after just a few hours of bed rest. I know he'll pull through."

Tsubaki smiled, she guessed he was right, Soul seemed like a strong boy. She looked back down, resting her head on her knees again. She sighed, breathing out slowly, she nodded. "I guess we should stop worrying so much then, huh?" She said, letting out a pitiful laugh.

He nodded, leaning his head back onto the wall. She looked over to him and just as she started studying his face, Maka had walked out of the room, tears still stained to her cheeks as she sniffled. Black*Star looked up and his grin ever so slightly dropped as she crumpled next to her friend and plopped onto her lap.

"O-oh Tsubkai. . . Th-this is all my fault. . . He didn't h-have to get hurt. . ." She said as she started to sob yet again. Tsubaki wrapped her up and shook her head. She started to purr out comforting words in a hushed tone until Maka had calmed down enough.

"Maka, he will be fine, I am sure of it. . . You know I would never lie." Tsubaki said as she pulled Maka's hair out of her face. Black*Star watched how gentle Tsubaki moved, and was surprised when his worries of Soul soon disappeared as well. He looked at her, and some how was reminded of his mom. He suddenly wanted to cry, maybe it was the fact that he never got the chance to be soothed by his mother, or the fact that he REALLY wanted to be in Tsubaki's *Star nearly choked out as he tried to get the thought of her leaning over him out of his mind when the door opened, and Sid walked out.

"Maka, Soul is asking for you."


End file.
